1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a packaging device and method for absorbing moisture, steam, or condensation through the use of embedded carbon-containing substances.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A problem with packaging of goods arises when the packaging creates an environment which negatively affects the packaged content. One example is the packaging of fine art or other materials which decay or go bad when moisture or a humid condition is trapped. Another example is the negative effect on packaged food due to steam vapor in a container such as a paper box or bag. The steam that emanates from a hot food such as pizza, french fries, etc. forms condensation that settles within the box or bag, making the pizza or french fries soggy or spongelike. In the case of packaging used for temporarily storing and transporting a hot pizza pie, the packaging is typically a box constructed of either corrugated boxboard, or containerboard. Corrugated boxboard is made by gluing an accordion-like sheet of paper (corrugated medium) in between two sheets of linerboard. Containerboard, or what is also called ‘clay kraft back’ is a paperboard that does not have any corrugated layer. Containerboard is commonly used for forming boxes such as a shoe box.
The condensation that settles on the inside bottom surface of the pizza box is absorbed by the pizza dough by the time the pizza is transported to a place where it can be consumed. Similarly, the Kraft Paper commonly used as grocery bags for temporarily housing other hot food such as french fries, fried chicken, etc. also cannot absorb the vapor from the hot food. The trapped vapor renders the french fries soggy.
Accordingly, it is desirous to have a packaging device and method capable of absorbing moisture, steam, or condensation.